Adiós, Sasori no Danna
by orochicat
Summary: Sasori decide irse para siempre y ésto hace que Deidara recuerdeviejos momentos ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Deidara por quedarse siemprecallado? ¿O Sasori? Por favor, dejen su opinión D:


Deidara estaba abatido. Ver a Sasori muerto era lo último que deseaba.

Lo encontró con varias katanas atravesadas en su pecho, después de mucha búsqueda.

Sasori no aparecía en la guarida de Akatsuki hace varios días… Cuando lo encontró, automáticamente sintió un vacío horrible.

Se dio cuenta de cuántas cosas se había guardado y nunca dicho. Al final, sí es mejor vivir cada día como si fuera el último. No obstante, ahora todo lo que hubiese querido vivir, tendría que dejarlo como un recuerdo o transformarlos en sueños. Sueños que sabía que al despertar, se desvanecerían y lo harían sentir aún más despreciable.

Ni siquiera podía quejarse. Tuvo bastante tiempo como para poder decir lo que quería. Todo era culpa suya.

_-Sasori está muerto…_ - se torturaba a cada minuto.

¿Cómo creerlo?  
Tanto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, tanto tiempo que ahora quedaba en el pasado, míseros recuerdos que parecían no tener importancia, ya que éstos sólo se trataban de miradas frías y discusiones sobre cosas como el arte.  
Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, que pasaba y pasaba, ofreciéndole oportunidades que él nunca se dignó a aprovechar.

De hecho, se conocían de chicos, y, para peor, nada había cambiado desde su infancia. Puras discusiones. Pero siempre aprendía algo de él…

_(FlashBack)_

_Aldea de la arena.  
Pequeño Deidara, sentado en el piso en un lugar desértico, por así decirlo, trabajando en una escultura._

_Pequeño Sasori, se acerca a él con curiosidad._

El lugar donde se encontraban era muy bonito, se podía apreciar la hermosa puesta de sol. El calor comienza a ser cada vez más leve y, de vez en cuando, había algo de brisa, puesto que todos saben que las noches en los desiertos son considerablemente frías.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó de mal modo un pequeño rubio.

-Una persona.

Extrañamente, el niño que formuló la pregunta, sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que tardó en responder – Wow, qué genial. – Dijo al fin con sarcasmo.- ¿Al menos tienes nombre?

-Akasuna No Sasori

-Yo me llamo Deidara…

-¿Por qué pensaste tanto antes de responderme?

-¿Te importa?

-Quizás

-Lo tomaré como un "no"…

Así dieron ambos por finalizada la conversación, aunque Sasori se quedó observando al rubio, quién se concentró en sus esculturas.

Rato más tarde, volvieron a hablar.

-Diablos, siempre salen mal…hum… - se quejó el pequeño artista en voz alta, ignorando la presencia de Sasori. 

-Es que eres muy ansioso y haces todo apurado, por eso te salen mal… 

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?

-…y por lo visto también eres bastante despistado.- terminó.

-¿Y qué derecho tienes de insultarme, hum? – objetó nervioso.

-Yo no te insulté, dije solamente lo que pienso.

-Entonces ve a decirlo a otro lado, o mejor, analiza a otra persona.

-¿Por qué?

-… ¡Vete! ¿Por qué te quedas? Te estoy tratando mal…

-No me importa, me quedo porque me llama la atención lo que haces.

-¿Qué? Seguro eres como todos los demás niños que vienen a ver mis manos y las esculturas estúpidas que hago, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¡No soy estúpido! ¡Ya sé que vienes a burlarte de mí y a decirme que yo no soy una persona! ¿Quieres ver mis manos? – se para de golpe y le enseña sus manos - ¡Mira! ¿A que son raras? ¿Feliz? Ahora déjame en paz, ya no hay más que decir, hum…

-Ya te dije que no vine a reírme de ti ni a decirte raro. Me gustan tus esculturas, aunque es una lástima que seas tan nervioso y quieras terminar todo rápido. En general, no me gusta que me hagan esperar, pero no creo que seas malo con las esculturas, y si quiero que te salgan bonitas, entonces tendré que esperar.

-Yo no quiero que las veas entonces, yo siempre las hice así.

-Entonces, me temo que seguirás quejándote sobre que te salen mal. Lo mío era sólo un consejo.

-… -Deidara se quedó pensando… Tenía razón, pero era muy orgulloso para reconocerlo, así que optó por cambiar de tema.- ¿A ti te gustan las esculturas?

-Son bonitas. 

-La idea es hacerlas con arcilla explosiva, pero aún no me permiten usarla. Dicen que soy un peligro. 

-Lo mismo opino. 

-¡¿Me odias o qué?! 

Sasori pone su típica sonrisa, la cual parece algo irónica.- Era una broma.

Desde entonces, cada tarde se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Discutiendo… Discutiendo… Discutiendo…

La verdad era que otra cosa no podían hacer, teniendo en cuenta el gran orgullo de Deidara y la forma fría, que lo hacía parecer malvado, de expresarse de Sasori.

Aún así, Deidara sentía que tenía un amigo. Ya no se sentía tan solo.

_(Fin del FlashBack)_

_-Maldito Sasori… No tenías por qué morirte…_

Para no variar, Deidara le echaba la culpa a los demás, aunque bien sabía que ellos no la tenían. Más bien el culpable era él: si hubiese dicho lo que tenía que decir en su momento, no tendría por qué estar ahora así. Estar triste era normal, pero se sentía culpable y eso aumentaba su dolor.

Llorar tampoco servía, lo hecho, hecho está.

El mismo Sasori le había enseñado eso…

En un momento, no pudo soportarlo más. Se metió en la habitación de quién alguna vez fue su maestro.

Se recostó sobre la cama, clavando su mirada fija en el techo.

¡Estaba empezando a odiarse a sí mismo!

Pero… algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos…  
Giró su cabeza y la curiosidad le jugó en contra. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz y vio una piedra chiquita de color arena con pequeñas manchas negras que la adornaban. Era bonita…

Deidara revolvió el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una bolsa en miniatura que contenía cabello rojo y arena. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas…

_(FlashBack)_

-Hola Deidara… 

-Hum… - respondió éste como saludo.

-Oye… Me temo que hoy no me quedaré aquí. 

-¿Por qué? – le interrogó con tono despreocupado, sin siquiera mirarlo. Como cada tarde, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía. 

-Me voy de casa.

-Ja… ¿Y por qué? – preguntó tomando eso como una broma.

-Es difícil de explicar… Tampoco voy a decirte a dónde voy… No creo que vuelva jamás. 

Esto último, obligó al rubio a voltearse.- ¿Qué? 

-Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte… Adiós, Deidara.- Hizo ademán de irse, pero el artista le sujetó fuertemente una muñeca. 

-No te vayas… Hum… Estoy muy… solo… 

-No me importa… 

-¿Sabes? Aunque sólo servimos para discutir, te conozco ¡Eres terriblemente frío y eso me indigna! ¿Por qué eres así? 

-Porque sí… 

-Esa no es una respuesta… ¿Por qué te vas?... ¡Responde! 

-… 

-No voy a dejarte ir, hum. No sin explicaciones. A mi no vas a dejarme aquí tirado…- Sasori le interrumpe con una bofetada. 

-Yo creí que éramos amigos…- le dijo Deidara al borde del llanto con una mano en el cachete afectado. 

-Creíste… 

-… ¿No lo somos? ¡Aunque lo niegues, somos muy amigos! ¿Qué clase de personas compartirían cada puesta de sol y se ayudarían? ¿Qué clase de personas saben disfrutar del silencio juntas? ¿Eh? ¡Yo nunca quise admitirlo, pero eres mi mejor amigo! – gritó él, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. 

-Yo. Yo sé apreciar las puestas de sol y ayudar a las personas. Yo sé disfrutar del silencio. Y que tú también, son puras coincidencias. No justifican nada… 

-Al menos… Dime por qué te vas… 

-¿Por qué? No puedo soportarlo más… Perdí a mis padres… Hace mucho tiempo los he perdido, pero éste es mi límite. Mi abuela no es más que una hipócrita que empeoró las cosas… Por eso me voy… Me marcho lejos para hacer mi vida en paz… Para hacer lo que se me antoje… 

-Tú sabes que mis padres también murieron asesinados no hace mucho… Pero la culpa no es de los demás… Que tus padres hayan muerto no es mi culpa… Me haces daño por algo en lo que no tengo que ver… 

-Es extraño que justamente tú digas eso… 

-Al menos… déjame un recuerdo… 

-Bueno… Tú me das algo y yo te doy otra cosa… O mejor que sean dos… 

-No sé qué darte… 

-Cualquier cosa... 

Deidara levantó del suelo una pequeña roca extraña, pero muy bonita.- Toma… 

Sasori la tomó, la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y acto seguido, cortó un poco de su pelo rojo con una kunai, tomó algo de arena del suelo y lo puso todo en una bolsa miniatura transparente, la cual depositó en manos de Deidara.- Aquí tienes… 

-A mí no se me ocurre nada más que darte… Hum… 

-En realidad, lo que acabo de darte debes tomarlo como un solo regalo…

-Dijiste que serían dos…

-Es que éste último regalo será distinto… 

-¿Y como es eso, hum?

Sasori pegó automáticamente sus labios con los de Deidara. Ambos permanecieron estáticos unos momentos, pero, casi al mismo tiempo, empezaron a besarse con más pasión. Sasori también bebía las lágrimas saladas del rubio, ya que era inevitable.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron.  
Sobraban las palabras, así que Sasori simplemente le dirigió una tímida mirada. Era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Luego de eso, se marchó.

_(Fin del FlashBack)_

Al recordar todo esto, su primera reacción fue derrumbarse sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada, tratando de ahogar sus gritos en ella… Pero… Había algo más en el cajón…

Deidara sacó de éste un sobre.

"Para Deidara", decía claramente.

El artista abrió casi desesperadamente el sobre y sacó un pedazo de pergamino. Podía reconocer la letra de Sasori en éste.

"Querido Deidara:

Quería decirte, antes que nada, que espero que no te estés echando la culpa. Ésta vez, la culpa sí es de los demás. La culpa me pertenece entera.

Pero, antes de explicarte todo, quiero decirte muchas otras cosas, que no te he dicho antes por cobardía. Cobardía a que me tomes de loco… Cobardía a que ya no te me acercaras… Cobardía a que sintieras lo mismo… En fin… Cobardía.

Siempre me has parecido alguien especial. Te admiré… Te admiré, así como yo sé que tú también me has admirado.

Cuando el destino nos volvió a juntar, me sentí alegre, pero confuso y triste también. 

Alegre, porque aunque a mí me cueste admitirlo, cuando me marché sentí un vacío. El vacío de no estar contigo. Supongo que algunos recuerdos jamás se pueden borrar. Has marcado mi vida por completo…

Confuso porque… No estaba seguro de querer verte.

Triste porque te dejé sólo ¿Qué clase de amigo soy?

Pero, espera, no te asustes. No es que no quisiera verte. Ansiaba verte… Lo deseaba. Es más, podría decir que necesitaba verte. Sin embargo, siempre confundí mis sentimientos hacia ti, y recién ahora puedo confirmar con seguridad que yo no te quería.

No te quería en lo más mínimo.

No te quería como amigo.

Yo te amaba, Deidara. Y por eso, me convertí en un cobarde. Te abandoné con una excusa absurda.

¿Por qué? Porque desde que descubrí ese extraño sentimiento, le empecé a tener miedo a la vida. Las cosas que uno cree que nunca pueden pasarte, te suceden. Y es normal…

Ahora viene la explicación de por qué la culpa es toda mía.

Fue por ese mismo miedo. Creí que, para vivir así, era mejor morir. Y, una vez más, te abandono, Deidara. Esta vez, me voy para siempre.

Me voy por desición propia y nadie podrá cambiar eso… Lo lamento mucho. No mereces todo esto, pero cada vez siento un dolor más fuerte. No quiero estar así. Puedes considerarme un egoísta, porque así es. No pienso en los demás. He matado a cientos de personas y, matarme a mí mismo no es nada, porque mi vida no significa nada. Soy un ser despreciable.

Por eso, deseo con todo mi corazón que no estés mal, no me merezco tu llanto, ni tu risa, ni nada que quieras regalarme. No obstante, me llevo todos los recuerdos que tenemos en común. No podría separarme de ellos jamás.

La primera katana ya atraviesa lo que se puede llamar mi "corazón". 

Por eso, ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

Adiós Deidara… Adiós.

Espero que sepas perdonarme.

Una vez más, para que no se te olvide, te amo.

Akasuna no Sasori"

_Los últimos párrafos estaban manchados de sangre… Y ahora también están siendo manchados por las lágrimas de dolor de Deidara._

-_Adiós… Sasori no Danna… Te amo…_ - pensó antes de tirarse a llorar, finalmente, en la cama.

**Bueno, otro fic SasoxDei. Es triste, sí, pero me divirtió mucho escribirlo. Me gustaría mucho que me dejen reviews con su opinión, la cual no tiene por qué "halagar al fic". Tienen todo el derecho de decir lo que no les gustó.**

**Notarán que cambié muchos detalles de la verdadera historia en Naruto, como que, Sasori se suicida y que ellos están enamorados.**

**También su infancia está modificada por completo, ya que ellos no se conocieron de chicos, ustedes saben. Es que, para que quede como quería, tenía que alterar varias cosas.**

**Por favor, no me dejen reviews anónimos, porque sería muy cobarde de su parte y los borraré. Pueden decirme lo que quieran si está escrito con respeto, ¿si?.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
